Divina Condena
by Kitty Kat Jaz
Summary: AU : naruto un chico bueno que por una tonteria que hizo al estar borracho va a la carcel y se encuentra con un misterioso guardia SasuNaru un poco de SaiNaru yaoi cappp 2 y ultiiimoooo arribaaa n.n
1. El misterioso guardia

Bueno :P este es mi primer fic de capitulos porque escribi un drabble pero fue un fracaso xD jejejeje bueno gracias por leerlo! n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 1****: El misterioso Guardia **

Naruto siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, tenia una vida tranquila al igual que su pueblo, nada de meterse en problemas ni mucho menos ir a la cárcel.

Hasta que un día lo invitaron a la casa de Lee para divertirse un rato entre todos los ex alumnos de la academia.

Lo que Naruto no contó es que ya había tomado más de la cuenta. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado y a decir palabras sin sentido.

A la mañana siguiente, naruto despertó totalmente desconcertado en un lugar poco iluminado de ambiente lúgubre y triste. Éste parecía tener una pequeña cama en una esquina y apenas se podía divisar un lavamanos, eso era todo. Este ya nervioso comenzó a gritar cuando en medio de su desesperación se acerco un chico más alto que el de cabello negro y ojos casi tan negros como la noche, con una sonrisa que demostraba altanería pero al mismo tiempo una sensualidad extraña.

Este se acerco con soberbia a decirle que guarde silencio, cuando naruto lo interrumpió:

-**QUE HAGO AQUÍ?!**- pregunto desesperado el rubio

A lo que el otro no contesto, solo le acerco un teléfono y le comunico que tenia solo una llamada, que no la desperdiciara.

Naruto, apresurado marco el teléfono de Lee. A punto de volverse loco porque su amigo de cejas grandes no contestaba el teléfono comenzó a hacerle preguntas a el misterioso chico mientras el teléfono en el basurero… no… en la casa de Lee seguía sonando.

-**Donde estoy??** - fue la primer pregunta del rubio

-**Donde tu crees que estas?** - contesto el morocho con un tono burlón

Naruto se giró enfadado para mirar a todos lados, en el momento en el que vuelve su vista al morocho con una mirada totalmente confundida, se escucha una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-**Hola?** – se escucha una voz agotada.

-**Lee?? No se que pasa, que paso anoche? Donde estoy? Lee?** – preguntaba desesperado el rubio

-**Naruto? Todavía estas en la cárcel? Pensé que**…- decía Lee antes de ser interrumpido por los gritos del menor

-**CARCEL!?!?!** - grito Naruto - **oye tienes que sacarme de aquí! **– agrego desesperado

-**Naruto, perdona pero ahora no puedo tengo que limpiar todo el desastre que es mi casa y tengo una resaca que no me deja pensar** – menciona con pesadez el mayor.

- **Pero lee espera no puedes dejarme aquí!! Lee???** – solo el sonido del teléfono se escuchaba

Ya agotado naruto le devuelve el teléfono al misterioso chico que no había dejado de observarlo

**Oye que me ves!?** – pregunta con desconfianza el rubio obteniendo

con respuesta que el morocho de media vuelta y se valla.

Ya cayendo la noche, naruto trataba de dormir, mas se le hacia imposible gracias al piso frío, ya que no quería recostarse en la cama porque solo dios sabia la cantidad de bichos que podía tener.

Estaba pensando lo incomodo que era el suelo cuando escucha un ruido que venia desde la entrada, este pensando que era el guardia se acerca, cuando nota que venia acompañado de un joven mayor que el, con pelo medianamente largo, oscuro y ojos negros. Cuando naruto se acerco notó el pronunciado olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo que provenía del otro misterioso chico y se alejo inmediatamente.

Cuando el misterioso pero intrigante guardia se retira, naruto se aleja inmediatamente temiendo que este nuevo individuo reaccione mal. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, este se acerca e intenta hablar con el.

**Horla quie tlal ****amiglo?** – Pregunta borracho este

- **Hola **– responde el rubio

- **Cromo tle lliamas amiglo? Yio sloy Sai** – dice el morocho en un tono casi in entendible

**Naruto **– responde secamente el aludido

**Oie naluto sieremos bruenos amiglos** – dice el chico mirándolo de una

forma que Naruto no pudo descifrar.

En ese momento Sai se acerca demasiado y le dice en el oído

**Nio tie qulieres dilvertir un riato?** – dice todavía borracho

En ese momento notó un fuerte ruido que provenía de la puerta de su celda. Naruto, aliviado observa como estaba el guardia parado con una mirada que daba miedo, observando con furia a quien naruto creyó seria su nuevo amigo.

**Puedes realizar**** una llamada no la desperdicies** – Dice de una

forma mucho mas fría que a naruto –** idiota** – se escucha susurrar a el guardia el cual naruto todavía no sabia el nombre.

**Oye como te llamas?** – Le pregunta naruto de una forma tranquila

pero ansiosa por saber su respuesta

**Sasuke **– le dice de una forma extraña acompañada con una mirada

que desconcertó totalmente a naruto.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraban el uno a otro hasta que sai los saca de sus pensamientos

**Oye que tanto miras a mi naruto!?** – Dice sai furioso notando como

ya se le estaba yendo lo borracho. – **Yo lo vi primero **– agrega luego y le da un apasionado beso delante de sasuke.

Naruto no podía moverse, sai lo tenía muy bien agarrado. Sasuke notando esto y enojado lo aparta de sai y golpea a este rompiéndole el labio y agrega

-**Tú vienes conmigo **– dice totalmente enojado y se lo lleva agarrado de la camisa

Naruto estaba paralizado, su primer beso había sido con un chico, alcohólico y ni siquiera le gustaba. Este estaba completamente deprimido y dejándose caer en el suelo comenzó a llorar como un niño.

Escuchó un ruido y temiendo que sai había vuelto se llevó las manos con horror a la cara sin embargo alguien delicadamente se las saco y calmo su llanto con un beso.

Naruto estaba totalmente shockeado y no podía articular palabra, su mente estaba completamente en blanco no sabia que hacer, no esperaba que sasuke hiciera eso! Del susto alejo a sasuke dándole un empujón

**E-e****spera e-esto no esta bien! Somos dos chicos!** – le dice de forma

desesperada tratando de esconder que en verdad le había gustado.

- **Pero se sintió bien no?** – pregunta sasuke de una forma arrogantemente sexy.

Naruto estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera escucho lo que el morocho había dicho. Sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados, no podía pensar en nada y todavía tenia la sensación calida de los labios de sasuke.

Continuaraaaaa...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina mi primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado xD y en el segundo hay lemon // jejejeje bueno tambien gracias a Karin que me ayudo xD y a Nanamiii y a lyn xD

Kitty Kat Jaz

PD: ni Naruto ni Sasuke ni nadie en esta historia (menos los que talvez invente xD) lamentablemente me pertenecen T.T son de Mashashi Kishimoto jejejejej n.n


	2. La Campana

Bueno aquí va la continuación del fiiiicccc n.n

La campana

En este momento de tal confusión para el pobre naruto, sasuke tomo ventaja de la situación y empujo a naruto contra la pared, haciendo que este ultimo de un pequeño salto por la impresión.

Sasuke había comenzado a besarle el cuello y naruto seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió unas pequeñas mordidas y calló en la cuenta, trato de alejar al morocho pero este se negaba haciendo más presión en el cuerpo de naruto.

Naruto poco a poco comenzó a ceder, no era tan malo lo que le estaba haciendo el morocho no? Solo besos no es cierto? Se cuestionaba el rubio mentalmente, cuando comenzó a sentir que el morocho colaba sus frías manos por debajo de su remera. Naruto se tenso pero los besos que le daba el mayor lo hizo relajarse.

Sasuke le besaba el cuello mientras que al mismo tiempo tocaba el cuerpo del menor. Este comenzaba a estar más activo en el hecho que estaba ocurriendo, ya que naruto no sabia o quería llamarlo de otra manera. Como el morocho ya había echo, comenzó a quitarle la camisa mientras iba tocando el masculino cuerpo de Sasuke.

Naruto ya comenzaba a sentir la reacción de sus actos al igual que seguramente sasuke sentía la de el. Sasuke le besaba la clavícula mientras que intentaba acostarlo en el suelo, cosa que naruto sintió a pesar de su alta temperatura corporal.

Entre besos y caricias Sasuke le iba sacando lentamente el pantalón al rubio. Fue recién cuando sus piernas tocaron el suelo cuando se vio sin ellos, sasuke se saco rápidamente los de el y ya habían vuelto a los besos rápidamente. El morocho fue dejando un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su ombligo, donde se quedo un rato torturando asi al pequeño, volviendo a su boca y haciendo el mismo recorrido una y otra vez, fue ahí cuando el rubio decidió tomar el control.

Con un rápido movimiento naruto se coloco arriba del mayor, desconcertando a este. Naruto comenzó con su dulce venganza, comenzó por su boca, luego por su cuello, clavícula, pecho y obligo torturándolo de la misma forma que lo había echo el mayor. Naruto no creía que iba a aguantar mucho más y esperaba que el morocho tampoco, por lo tanto comenzaron a acelerar el curso. Sasuke, ansioso, volvió a tomar el control de un giro pegándole la espalda del rubio contra el suelo.

Sasuke comenzó poco a poco a sacarle la ropa interior, en ese momento, se escucho una campana sonar desde lo que seria la comisaría. No le dieron importancia pero la campana se hizo insistente, fue ahí cuando sasuke se levanto con todo el pesar del mundo, se vistió y le dirigió una mirada en la que se podía ver una disculpa.

Naruto se vistió rápidamente y se recostó sobre el suelo para bajar un poco su temperatura. Intento analizar todo lo ocurrido, pero lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era Sasuke.

No era tan malo ir a la cárcel, no era tan malo tener un guardia tan sexy como Sasuke.

Talvez debería juntarse más con sus ex compañeros de academia…

FIIIINNNNN n//n

ejejejejeje no fue completamente un lemon lo se u.u pero es que no podía me bloquie y no pude escribir mas y pensé en terminarlo asi xDD jejeje

sisi también se que es muy corto pero jejejeje nose xD es que tampoco tenia mucha imaginación jejejejeje xD bueno esperoooo que les haya gustado n.n

Saludos

Kitty Kat Jaz


End file.
